


Expansion

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BABY IS HERE, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: It was coming up to a critical stage during the race, both drivers on alternate strategies with Lewis needing a new set of tyres within the next few laps. Toto was supposed to be giving the race his full attention, as was his job, but his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. Being a professional, Toto tried to ignore it for as long as possible before looking- lasting a good 10 laps.He’d intended to turn it off, put it away and not look at it again until after the debrief later on that afternoon. But his heart leapt up into his chest when he was the notifications. 27 missed calls. All from Susie back in the UK. It would’ve been the early hours of the morning so something had to have been wrong.Feeling his face pale, Toto excused himself to the toilet and made his way from the pitwall to the back of the garage. There no voicemails, just one text.Baby coming, gone to hospital





	Expansion

It was coming up to a critical stage during the race, both drivers on alternate strategies with Lewis needing a new set of tyres within the next few laps. Toto was supposed to be giving the race his full attention, as was his job, but his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. Being a professional, Toto tried to ignore it for as long as possible before looking- lasting a good 10 laps. 

He’d intended to turn it off, put it away and not look at it again until after the debrief later on that afternoon. But his heart leapt up into his chest when he was the notifications. 27 missed calls. All from Susie back in the UK. It would’ve been the early hours of the morning so something had to have been wrong. 

Feeling his face pale, Toto excused himself to the toilet and made his way from the pitwall to the back of the garage. There no voicemails, just one text. 

Baby coming, gone to hospital

Toto could’ve died right there and then. His paleness must have been noticeable because Niki frowned at him and came over. 

“Something the matter?” He asked, hand reaching out to squeeze Toto’s arm in concern. Toto swallowed, not really confident in his ability to speak and showed Niki the text. 

When Niki read it, his eyes went wide and a massive grin spread on his face. He squeezed Toto’s arm tighter. 

“That’s amazing! You should go and see her!” Niki exclaimed, smiling at the ceiling. Toto looked out at the garage before turning back to his fellow Austrian. He swallowed again, trying to clear the lump in his throat.

“The race is still going on…” 

“First thing after the race, we can skype you the debriefing while you’re on the plane.” Toto knew that once Niki had his heart set on something, there was little point arguing. In truth, he was equally parts excited and terrified, no longer thinking about the race. 

Still, he forced himself to go back to the pitwall, giving the remaining laps at least half his attention while he waited for the end. It wouldn’t have made much difference if he’d left, Toto reasoned after, he wasn’t much good to them in this state anyways. 

The remaining laps were the longest in his life and he forced out a breath he didn’t realised he’d been holding when the cars crossed the finish line to finish 1st and 3rd. 

“Don’t wait for the podium, just go, there’s a flight in an hour.” Niki clapped him on the back. Toto could do little but smile breathlessly and race back to the hotel to pack his bags.

The mechanic due to go up onto the podium with the drivers broke the news to them, the entire mood of the room lifting tenfold. Lewis even dedicated the race to Toto’s newborn son. 

Niki didn’t skype him with the debriefing, figuring it wouldn’t help in any way since Toto would probably forget everything and needed the rest. That didn’t stop the Austrian from tapping his foot nervously through the entire flight, and it was a long one. Not once did he think about sleeping, only about Susie and their son waiting for him at the hospital. 

The plane touched down at 2am and Toto had trouble getting a taxi to the hospital. He didn’t have to ring, he knew which one they’d have gone to. 

He took the stairs two at a time, signing in hurriedly and bursting into the maternity ward in a way that probably made him look mad. He looked around, trying to spot Susie and then his breath caught when he did.

She looked worn out, half asleep and eyelids drooping. Her hair was a mess but Toto wouldn’t have her any other way. His eyes dropped to the small bundle she cradled in her arms, holding his breath and taking a step closer. 

Susie looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes, a tired smile gracing her features. She drew in a breath, about to speak but Toto hushed her. Instead, he held out his arms and Susie gave him the small bundle.

“Jack?” Toto didn’t know who he was asking at this point. Susie smiled again.

When Toto saw Jack’s face for the first time, it was like his whole world stopped and then realigned around the tiny thing in his arms. Jack smiled up at him and suddenly Formula One didn’t matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore except from Jack. Toto almost felt his heart physically expand to accommodate another person and he knew he’d never feel the same again about anything.


End file.
